Teen Titans - Glimpse into the Future
by BlatantBookworm
Summary: 100 moments of the Teen Titans after they can officially drop the 'Teen'. Some short, some long, some funny, some serious, some quotes, some musings, some romance, some friendship, and all snippets of their lives, five years in the future.


_**Teen Titans Moments – Glimpse into the Future**_

**Gah.**

**So, hi. Still writing, just not as much time/motivation. Plus, I've been working more on original stuff.**

**But this was mostly finished, so I decided I should probably just suck it up and finish it off.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, Teen Titans are not mine. Neither are any other DC characters, such as the Batfam.**

**Warnings: A little sexual reference, swearing, and violence.**

**Pairings: Flinx, hints of BBRae, Plenty of RobStar (or as my poll declares it to be, Nightfire)**

* * *

**1. Age**

Cyborg sighed thoughtfully. "Hey guys, how old is everyone now?"

"Huh?" Raven glanced up from her book.

"Just humour me, y'all. How old is everyone?"

Beast Boy was the first to answer. "Uh, eighteen."

"I'm nineteen." Robin said cautiously.

"In Earthly terms, I believe I have been twenty for two months." Starfire said.

Raven turned the page. "Nineteen."

"Yeah, and I'm twenty one and a half." Cyborg nodded.

"So what?" Raven asked.

"I was just thinking." The cybernetic man shrugged. "When do we drop the 'Teen' and just be the 'Titans'?"

The Titans glanced over at him, and then at each other.

**2. ****Costume**

"Heya Rob." Beast Boy walked into what the other titans had dubbed the 'bird-cave' years ago.

"Huh? Oh, hi Beast Boy." Robin looked up. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. Whatcha working on?" Beast Boy looked around his friend onto the desk.

"Nothing." Robin moved the paper.

Beast Boy neatly plucked it from his hands. "What's this?" He frowned.

"Oh, nothing." Robin tried to wave it aside, reaching for the paper.

"It looks like plans for a new costume…" Beast Boy frowned.

"Give me that!" Robin grabbed the paper off him. "Just something I was thinking of."

"Changing your costume? Why?"

"Because…" Robin hesitated. "Because I'm kinda beginning to feel that this one is a bit too… colourful. Reminds me too much of a circus, you know?"

**3. Accustomed**

Cyborg got a bit of a jolt the first time he looked into a mirror and realised he liked how he looked.

It wasn't the first time he'd enjoyed using his new skills. They came in handy, sure. And he'd gotten used to it a long time ago.

Actually liking it, though, was new to him.

But this was _him_ now. A few years ago he would have given anything to be fully human again. But now… now he felt that if given a choice, he'd take being metallic over being normal.

**4. Alteration**

Mammoth swung his giant hands around, catching at Robin.

Robin nimbly ducked to the side.

Instead, the massive hands caught his cape. The Boy Wonder was jerked into the air by his throat.

"Got you." Mammoth smirked, watching the struggling hero.

Then he dropped him in a flash of green light. Starfire growled at his unconscious body. "You are unharmed?" She asked Robin.

"Yeah." Robin agreed, mentally changing his evolving uniform in his mind.

This was the third time this month his cape had been more of a hindrance than a help. Maybe he should just get rid of it altogether.

**5. Trance**

Raven closed her eyes, disappearing into the meditation.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted softly to herself, hovering.

Absently she felt out with her empathy. She wasn't intruding – she placed too much stock by privacy to do so – but she was just feeling for their presence.

Robin was in his room. Cyborg was in the garage. Beast Boy and Starfire were in the living room together, playing some board-game or another.

She wasn't really sure when it had happened. She was a solitary creature by nature and that wasn't about to change any time soon. But at some point, Raven had discovered that it was much easier for her to relax if she knew exactly where her family was.

**6. Name**

"What type of bird is that?" Starfire asked curiously.

Robin looked to where she was pointing. A smile tugged at his face. "That's a robin."

Starfire looked at him curiously.

"I named myself after it." Robin admitted. "My mother used to call me 'her little robin', so when I needed a codename…"

"I understand." Starfire smiled, inspecting the bird in the tree. "You know, there is a bird remarkably similar to the 'robin' on Tamaran."

"Really?"

"Really, but it is blue whereas the robin is red, whilst the wings are a deep black. The _N'yte'wngr_."

"Nightwing?" Robin asked her.

"No, _n'yte'wngr._" Starfire corrected.

Robin's mind was already working quickly. "Nightwing, huh?"

"No-"

"No, I meant… it sounds like a pretty cool name. Nightwing."

"Is that the name you are considering choosing for yourself when you change your name?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah." Robin said absently. "It is."

**7. Model**

Robin looked into the mirror at himself.

He could almost feel the phantom of his cape behind him. When he glanced at his hand, his mind automatically saw the glove as green before registering it was black.

"Hey, Rob, do you have a screwdriver I can use?" Cyborg asked, knocking on the door. "Grass Stain managed to mangle mine beyond belief."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Robin said distractedly.

Cyborg looked in. "Um, Rob? Is that your new costume?"

"Yeah." Robin said, turning around to face him. "So what do you think?"

"Not bad." Cyborg admitted, looking his friend up and down. "Got a name to go with it?"

"I'm thinking _Nightwing_." Robin said, tugging on his gloves. "What do you reckon?"

"I think it works." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Thanks." Robin picked up a screwdriver and handed it to him.

The cybernetic man took it with a smile. "Thanks, Rob. Or, uh… Nightwing."

**8. Tidy**

Beast Boy felt it was a sign of his growing maturity that he began to clean his room.

The rest of the team had been pleasantly surprised to find that he'd either found spots for his stuff or thrown it out. Both Robin and Raven had said it was long over-due.

Beast Boy didn't particularly want to agree with them. But he had kinda been stunned to find out his carpet was red. He would've sworn it was blue.

**9. Culture **

"_Look,_" One character on the TV said to another. _"I know you've kept the Boy Scout tradition of being prepared since you were a kid, but we haven't had Halloween yet. The general rule of thumb is that Black Friday is the _earliest_ you should go Christmas shopping."_

Starfire was about to flip the channel, uninterested by the show, when she realised something. She had managed to understand every reference.

The alien girl had to smile to herself. It seemed so long ago that she had no understanding of the Earth culture. Now, she was fully aware of what was socially 'normal' and what wasn't.

That didn't mean she cared for being classified as normal. Starfire switched off the TV, flew to the fridge and poured herself a glass of mustard.

She might be able to understand them as well as she ever would, but Starfire was fully certain she would never know why humans didn't believe that mustard was a good beverage.

**10. Official**

Robin paused for a moment before walking into the common room.

Raven glanced up from her book. "That your new costume?"

"Yeah." Robin admitted.

"So, you're officially changing your name to Nightwing now?"

"Yeah." Nightwing said, tugging absently on the black gloves. "I guess I am."

**11. Nickname**

Robin had been called 'Nightwing' for barely a day before Cyborg decided it was too much of a mouthful for casual conversation.

After a few hours of being called 'Night', which didn't have quite the right ring, and a few tries of 'NW' which was even longer, Cyborg finally settled on the name 'Wing'.

Nightwing didn't get a vote, apparently.

**12. Size**

No-one quite knew how Silkie managed to get into Starfire's zorkaberries.

All anyone did know was that he was not coming back into the tower until he was small again.

**13. Identity**

"Hey, Rob? Sorry, Nightwing?" Beast Boy glanced over as he paused the video game he was playing.

"Yeah?" Nightwing glanced up from the reports he was filling out on the kitchen bench.

"I was just wondering… where's Dick Grayson?"

"Right here. Talking to you." Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"No, I meant… officially. You know, the story you told everyone."

Nightwing paused for a moment. "I'm pretty sure the original lie was that I was in boarding school. By now, everyone probably thinks I'm in college… or possibly dead."

**14. Bridal**

To be honest, Jinx _hated_ it when Kid Flash carried her bridal style.

It was cramped and crushed up. Kid Flash had a high temperature and it was always steaming on one side, cold on the other as winds assaulted her. Anytime he carried her for over a minute she started to slip through his arms. He hadn't actually _dropped_ her in three years (accidentally, anyway) but her knees always ended up pushing into her jaw.

The worst part was always feeling like she was some sort of damsel in distress, in need of rescuing. She was not a Disney princess, thank you very much.

But it was faster than any other mode of transportation. And as uncomfortable as it was, it was… sweet.

**15. Religion**

Cyborg had never been one to believe in religion. Not really. He was part machine, after all.

That didn't stop a prayer from coming out of his lips as he floored the T-Car, Beast Boy lying unconscious in the back of it, Titans tower just barely visible on the horizon.

And, when Raven delivered the relieved news that Beast Boy was going to be okay, Cyborg wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd looked at the sky and whispered a Thank You.

Miracles did happen.

**16. Unrecognised**

"Who are you?" Billy Numerous blinked up at the black-clad hero standing on the roof.

"I'm Nightwing." Nightwing dropped down lightly, a smirk on his face. The other Titans were right behind him.

"He sounds familiar." Mammoth said cautiously. "Have we met him before?" He asked the other members of the HIVE 5.

"Yes, Mammoth." See-More groaned. "I'm pretty sure we have."

"And where did Bird-Boy go?" Mammoth wondered, looking at the Titans. "You replace him with this guy?"

Kyd Wykkyd face-palmed. Gizmo groaned. Multiple Billys (Billies?) exchanged exasperated looks.

See-More rolled his eye. "Mammoth, think about it. A black haired masked martial artist wearing _bright_ colours disappears. In his place is a black haired masked martial artist wearing _dark_ colours. They act the same, look the same, and are treated the same by the other Titans. What do you _think_ happened?"

"…I dunno." The genetically engineered man shrugged.

"And this guy has escaped us before _how_?" Raven asked as four out of five criminals face-palmed.

**17. Notice**

Raven knocked on the door. "Beast Boy? Wake up. Nightwing wants a full team training."

"I'm up, I'm up." Beast Boy groaned, opening the door.

Raven wasn't used to her mind being slow on the uptake. She quickly registered that he must have just gotten out of bed.

It took her a moment to realise he slept in his boxers.

And that she was staring at his exposed body.

Raven yanked her eyes back up to his. "So, right now?" The changeling asked.

"Yes. Pull on a shirt first though." Raven advised, slipping off.

Thank Azar Beast Boy was so oblivious.

**18. Food**

"Hi." Speedy said to the girl behind the counter. Her eyes had widened so much the archer was honestly a little worried they might fall out. "Can we have three cheeseburgers, two double cheeseburgers, and five medium fries with two cokes, two lemonades and a Fanta?"

The girl blinked at him. "You eat food?"

Now it was Speedy's turn to be confused. "Yes…?"

"You don't, like, feed on justice or something?"

Speedy blinked in surprise, and then smirked. "Well, see, normally we do. But at the moment the crime rate has been dropping pretty big. And that meant that there isn't crime to fight, so there isn't any justice to dish out. And we were getting hungry. So we figured we'd just eat regular food until a super-villain attacked."

"Oh. I see." The girl nodded, completely accepting it.

Speedy had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from laughing.

**19. Forbidden**

"Speedy?"

"Yes, Bumblebee?"

"You're not allowed to talk to the civilians any more."

"This is because of that whole 'we feed on justice' thing, right?"

"Oh yeah."

"Worth it."

**20. Limit**

"Cyborg, this is Ro-Nightwing." Nightwing said into the phone quickly, hiding behind the wall. He could still hear the villain – Juggernaut or something – crashing through walls. "Can you _please_ get rid of this guy now?"

"Just give me a minute." The half-metal man requested. "Can you keep the unstoppable guy busy for a bit?"

"I'm running out of things to throw at him." Nightwing touched his utility belt absently, hearing an explosion behind him.

"You are?"

"Contrary to popular belief, my utility belt is _not_ some kind of endless portal."

**21. Improvise**

"You can't stop the unstoppable!" Juggernaut laughed, moving forwards.

"We can try!" Starfire growled, her eyes glowing green. She sent five star-bolts flying through the air, none of which even made the man flinch.

"Damn." Cyborg said quietly. "Wing, I think I know how to stop him. Can you turn him to face you again?"

"I-" Nightwing began, before Cyborg had to hang up to duck out of the way of a car thrown straight at his head.

"Great." Nightwing muttered, double-checking his utility belt for anything to throw. "Get him to face me. Easy."

A moment later Juggernaut jolted as a steel-capped boot smacked into his head. He spun around growling. And was promptly knocked unconscious by Cyborg's dart.

"Dude. You threw your _shoe_?" Beast Boy shifted back into human form.

Nightwing walked over unevenly and tugged on his shoe. "I _told_ you I was running out of things to throw."

**22. Lucky**

"Raven? You here?" Beast Boy knocked on the door, intending to ask her to play a video game with him.

He glanced into the room. "Huh. I'll take that as a… no?" His eyes fell upon the cupboard.

Resting in it, mainly out of sight, was a giant chicken doll.

Beast Boy walked in, ignoring the part of his mind warning him that he was going to regret it. Kneeling down, he took a closer look.

Definitely a giant chicken.

Beast Boy frowned thoughtfully, trying to think. He knew he had seen it before…

"_A giant chicken. I must be the luckiest girl in the world._"

That had been about six or seven years ago.

"She kept it?" Beast Boy said softly, amazed.

Carefully he put it back, and then slipped back out of the room.

**23. Tattle **

Beast Boy walked into the garage, looking for Cyborg.

"Oh, hey Grass Stain." Cyborg looked up from the engine and turned to the green boy. Beast Boy was staring at something on the table.

"Cy, far be it for me to snitch, but if that is a real skull, I swear I will go straight to Nightwing."

**24. Clothing**

Nosyarg Kcid (although since the Titans called him Larry, he liked Larry now) approved of Robin – oops, sorry, _Nighting's_ – new uniform. It looked _awesome_.

But the question was now, did he keep his current uniform that looked like his DNA Buddy's old clothes, or did he start looking like Nightwing did now?

Larry frowned, looking at himself in what classified as a mirror in his dimension. He tapped his clothes lightly with the magic finger, watching them lightly wriggle into black, with a blue bird on his chest.

"Hmm…" Larry frowned, bouncing backwards on his heels.

It did look nice, but was he sure that was what he wanted now?

A lightbulb lit up on Larry's head as he poked his clothes again. The little symbol that looked like Robin's R, but was his own little _L_, appeared on both sides of the Nightwing bird.

And he'd liked the cape too… the cape had been awesome!

Nosyarg Kcid observed his new reflection in the mirror with a grin.

"Much better." He decided.

**25. Call**

Nightwing bit his lip, looking at the phone.

It was just a phone. All he was going to do was ring a number and talk into it.

And it wasn't like he hadn't called this number in recent times. Just not with the intention of setting up a visit. But it was easy enough for him to call.

Eventually…

With a groan of annoyance, the former Robin grabbed the phone and rang the number.

An English voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Alfred." Dick said with a sigh. "Is Bruce there? I think it's beyond time I talked to him."

**26. Return**

"So where are you going, Wing?" Cyborg asked, looking as Nightwing packed a bag.

"Gotham." Nightwing admitted, clicking the suit-case shut.

"For how long?" Beast Boy asked, worried.

"Only a few days. A week, tops." Nightwing shrugged. "But there's only so long I can put it off for."

"I suppose." Starfire agreed. She flew over and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "But do return soon, will you?"

"I'll do my best." Nightwing promised her with a smile.

**27. Gone**

Nightwing was, in fact, gone for three days.

When he returned, the sofa was missing.

After he'd raised the subject, other Titans only looked at each other, embarrassed, and changed the topic.

Nightwing decided to drop it.

**28. Bonding**

"Raven?" Starfire said cautiously.

The Azarathian girl looked up from her meditating. "Yes, Starfire?"

"I was wondering… did you perhaps wish to do go to the mall of shopping for another 'girl bonding' experience?"

Raven closed her eyes again. "I think our friendship is strong enough without one of those."

"Oh." Starfire looked slightly crestfallen.

Raven sighed, getting to her feet. _I know I am going to regret this._ "I've still got that nail-polish I got from my birthday last year. Did you want to…?"

"Oh, yes!" Starfire said, hovering with delight. "That would be most delightful, Friend Raven!"

Raven sighed, exasperated, but smiled fondly at the alien girl. "Come on. It's in my room."

**29. Dependant**

"Put me down, I'm fine!" Nightwing snapped, ignoring the pain shooting up from his broken leg.

"Suuure you are." Cyborg said, carrying his friend.

"Cyborg. Put. Me. Down." Nightwing growled.

Cyborg raised his eyebrow. Then dropped the dark haired boy.

Nightwing collapsed on the ground. He moved to push himself up, and then dropped back down with a gasp.

"Oh? So you _can't_ walk?" Cyborg folded his arms.

Masked eyes glowered, then glanced away. "No." Nightwing admitted.

Cyborg smirked, reaching down and picking Nightwing up again. "Now let's get you over to Raven so she can fix that leg."

Nightwing sighed, folding his arms, but didn't protest again.

**30. Food**

"Hot dog, anyone?" Nightwing offered as he pulled out the packet.

"No thanks." Beast Boy winced. "Do you know what goes into those things?"

"Yeah, yeah, we all get it. Meat, meat, meat." Cyborg snorted. "I'll take three to start, Wing."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and walked forwards. He swooped the packet from Nightwing.

"Hey!"

"Look at what's written on the ingredients." Beast Boy pointed to the sticker.

The other Titans read it.

_Ingredients: You're better off not knowing._

Nightwing looked down at the sizzling meat. "I think I lost my appetite."

Cyborg shrugged. "Meh. What you don't know can't hurt you, right? I'll have yours then."

**31. Reversal**

Kid Flash winced, struggling to get up. Around him the flames flickered.

"Don't move." Jinx's eyes flashed purple. A second later the wooden rafter that had been weakened by the fire on his leg exploded, every shard moving away from him.

"Thanks." Kid Flash could have vibrated out, but it was sweet anyway.

"Can you walk?" Jinx kneeled down next to him.

Kid Flash grimaced. "I don't think so." He admitted reluctantly.

Jinx looked at his ankle. "Twisted, I'll say. You should be fine in a few days. Maybe less with your healing." Jinx glanced at the flames around them. "But, unless it'll heal in the next three minutes…"

Without another word, she scooped him up in her arms.

"Hey!"

"Deal with it." Jinx said sweetly, carrying him out.

"But… this is embarrassing."

"Yes. It very much is."

Kid Flash paused, glancing at his smirking girlfriend as she lithely slipped out of the burning building. "Okay. Piggy-back next time?"

"That sounds fun."

**32. Engage**

"Hey, Star?" Beast Boy asked, glancing up.

"Yes, Friend Beast Boy?"

"Well, you remember a few years ago when you were engaged to be married to that gloopy thing?"

"Vividly." Starfire shivered.

"Well, I was wondering, how do Tamaraneans normally get engaged or betrothed or whatever you want to call it?"

Starfire paused. "Well, it is quite similar to on Earth. However, instead of giving a ring, the person asking gives a _Sor'trudi_ – the closest translation would probably be 'anklet' – made of the strongest material possible. That is supposed to represent the strength of the union."

"Okay. And what about asking the father's permission or something? Engagement parties?" Beast Boy asked her.

Starfire shrugged. "Asking permission is not needed – it is the lovers choice and them alone. Of course, for the royal family, sometimes arranged marriages happen, but for most Tamaraneans it is our own choice. And as for engagement parties… yes. We often have large feasts for the first meal of the day after the engagement."

"Oh. Okay." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Please, why did you wish to know?"

"No reason. I was just wondering." Beast Boy shrugged, getting up.

He left the room and went to find the boy who had asked him to ask her in the first place.

Starfire didn't notice the next day when Nightwing left to see what was the hardest substance he could make an anklet out of.

**33. Comparison**

One day a TV show host decided a good way to fill a segment was to discuss multiple super-heroines and what Disney princess they were the most reminiscent of.

Apparently one of the heroines picked was 'Raven of the Teen Titans'.

And then they compared her to Snow White.

Cyborg couldn't see any similarities. Not one.

That wasn't the issue though. The issue was, Raven heard about this.

For reasons beyond Cyborg, it became apparent that Raven loathed the Disney version of Snow White. This was more than the dislike he'd expected her to have. She full on hated the character.

Unfortunately, she was in the room reading when the show was playing in the background. Raven had exploded. Well… technically it was the TV that exploded.

The Azarathian girl had started screamed obscenities. Cyborg didn't know Raven could show that much emotion over something so petty. Heck, he hadn't even known she knew half those words.

Cyborg made a mental note to get rid of Starfire's copy of '_Snow White_'. And quickly. And probably the copies of any other Titan, too.

**34. Traffic**

"Oh! Hello!" Starfire waved happily to the man as both braked mid-air.

"Hello," the man gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I wasn't expecting to see anyone flying," Starfire apologised.

"No need to apologise – I wasn't expecting it either."

"My name is Starfire. And yours is…?"

"Uh… Superman."

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, Superman."

"Nice to meet you too, Starfire."

**35. Surf**

After three hours on the beach, Beast Boy decided to call it a day.

After someone almost drowns twice, it's probably best to take the hint.

**36. Proposal**

Nightwing was shuffling from foot to foot as the two heroes walked along the hill. Night had fallen and – whilst the two could still see Jump City – they were alone enough.

"Nightwing? Is something wrong?" Starfire asked cautiously.

"No… there's just… something I wanted to ask you."

"Oh." Starfire smiled. "Ask away, then."

Nightwing looked completely nervous. "I… well, we met years ago, and I always… when we first met I…" He stuttered. "I had written this all out and I was prepared, I swear."

Starfire smiled sunnily, feeling tension rising. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? "Why do you not simply skip the speech and ask what you wanted to?"

Nightwing gave her a thankful smile and reached into his utility belt. "I got one for both of our cultures." He said, handing her two jewellery boxes.

Starfire paused and slowly opened them.

The smaller was a ring. The longer was a strip of material.

Starfire's eyes widened.

Nightwing tapped the material. "This is what my cape used to be made out of. It's a high-density polarised titanium. Ten times stronger than steel." He smiled. "It's the hardest substance I could find."

"Oh, Robin…" She whispered, forgetting his new name.

Nightwing took the ring back and knelt down. "Starfire, will you marry me?"

Starfire couldn't keep her feet on the ground as the joy surged through her. "Oh, _yes_."

**37. Breakfast**

"So… what's with the feast?" Cyborg asked, reaching for a waffle. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Nightwing and I have marvellous news." Starfire beamed, glancing at her boyfriend – _fiancé _– who was working on the eggs. "We are to be married!"

The other three Titans were silent for a moment, before breaking out into congratulatory exclamations. Starfire beamed. Nightwing flushed, looking down at the frying pan to try and hide his smile.

"So, again, what's with the feast?" Raven asked after it died down.

"Tamaranean tradition." Nightwing shrugged, passing the frying pan over. "Egg?"

**38. Reminder**

These days, Jinx barely ever remembered she used to be a villain. It was just something from long ago – a phase she used to be in when she was a kid.

But every once in a while, something would remind her. An old school mate from the HIVE academy would turn up and call her a traitor. She'd find that she'd been banned for life from some store or another she'd robbed years ago. A new hero would be cautious around her, still suspicious.

But the reminder she kept secret – that she'd never even told Kid Flash about – was when, about every six months or so, she'd have the urge to go and rob some place blind.

**39. Spiritual**

"Is your father, like, the embodiment of all evil or something?" Beast Boy asked Raven cautiously.

Raven tensed for a moment at the mention of her father. "I think so." She said cautiously. "I mean… we never exactly had father-daughter chats. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't have a soul, though."

"So, do you believe that there's an embodiment of good somewhere out there?" Beast Boy asked her.

Raven observed him, biting her lip. "People find that evil is easier to believe in, since it's apparently _everywhere_. But they never seem to realise every single good thing out there too."

Raven gave a slight smile as she looked at the green boy. "So, yeah. I believe that somewhere out there, there's someone watching us."

**40. Cocoon**

"Silkie?"

"Siiilllkkkkiiiieeee!"

"Silkie, here boy, here boy!"

"Please come here my little bumgorf!"

"Here, Silkie." Sigh. "Here, Silkie, Silkie, Silkie."

"Uh… guys?" Beast Boy stopped. "Um… I think I found him. Maybe."

The other Titans raced to where he was, and all froze when they saw the cocoon.

"Don't tell me he's going to have wings when he comes out of that…" Nightwing said weakly.

In unison, the Titans all glanced at each other.

Cyborg decided to say what they were all thinking.

"Crap."

**41. Evolve**

"How long do mutant larvae live for, anyway?" Beast Boy wondered, pausing in his walk to look at the cocoon.

Cyborg shrugged. "No idea. Regular moths only live for about three months, including all their stages, but who knows what happened with this little guy's DNA. He's about five years old, probably older depending on how old he was when we _got_ him, so…"

"Hey, wait…" Beast Boy stopped and looked at his mechanical friend. "Didn't Killer Moth have to blow some kind of special whistle to make them transform?"

"That was Kitten. Remember, Wing had to go to the prom with her and Starfire tried to strangle her?"

"Yeah, I know, she still flirts with Wing whenever she and Fang have an argument. But anyway, didn't they have that sort of instant-transform with a whistle?"

"Um… I think so." Cyborg paused. Then he shrugged. "I repeat, who knows what's going on with his DNA?"

"…How do we even know Silkie is a guy, anyway?"

Cyborg blinked. "Uh… we don't. You can check if you want when he comes out of there…"

"Eew, dude, no way."

"Then Silkie is male until further notice."

**42. Return **

Raven walked into her room and groaned when she saw the mutated worm on her bed. "Silkie, how many times have I said – wait, Silkie?" Raven's eyebrows shot up.

She stared at the white worm, and then a wisp of black picked him up and dropped him in her arms.

Raven phased down through the floors to where the cocoon had been found. Starfire was there, absently stroking the cocoon.

"Uh… Starfire?"

Starfire looked around. "Silkie?" She blinked, looking between the larvae in Raven's arms and the cocoon on the wall.

Silkie gurgled happily, leaping from Raven. Starfire easily caught him.

"But… I thought…" The Tamaranean girl just looked confused, cradling the larvae to herself.

"We all did." Raven said dryly, glancing at the cocoon. "Let's move _that_. I think we want someone to watch whatever that is."

**43. Bite**

Beast Boy roared in tiger form, leaping towards Mumbo Jumbo.

Mumbo began saying something. Beast Boy didn't hear or understand. Probably some spell or another.

He didn't finish the spell, instead getting thrown to the ground by a tiger. Sharp fangs broke skin, grabbing the arm.

Mumbo shrieked. "I surrender! I surrender!" He blurted out.

Beast Boy released his arm and transformed back to human. Nightwing was already next to him, snapping on handcuffs. "Nice work, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shrugged. He still tasted the blood in his mouth.

And the way the tiger had so badly wanted to keep hunting. To bite again, to rip the throat out, to feel the strong pulse peak and then stop, to have _meat_…

He managed a grin at the leader. "Not a problem. But next time, _you_ can bite the villain. He tastes _disgusting_."

Nightwing rolled his eyes but grinned, totally unaware that behind the smile his green friend wished Mumbo _had_ tasted disgusting.

**44. Name**

"You know, it occurred to me that we've been living together for a bit over five years now and I still don't know your name." Kid Flash commented.

Jinx looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. "My name is Jinx."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"Why would you want to know my name?"

"You know my name is Wally."

"That's because you were dumb enough to tell the only recently converted villain. For all you knew I was just playing you."

"I was using that as a way to show how much I trusted you. Which, incidentally, I was right about. So, come on Jinxie. What did your parents name you?"

"You're not going to stop until I tell you, are you?"

"Nup!" The speedster grinned sunnily at her.

Jinx sighed, but a corner of her mouth twitched upwards. "Linda. Linda Park."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Since I've long since learnt how to understand the mumbled mess of words that come out of your mouth, I suppose not."

"Ouch. That hurts, Jinxie. Or should I say, _Linda_."

"No. No you should not."

"…Alright, Jinx."

**45. Favour**

"Um, Raven?" The blonde-haired thirteen year old gently knocked on the door to her room.

Raven opened her eyes and got to her feet with a slight smile. "Hey, Melvin. What's up?"

Melvin walked into the room and sat down on the bed. "I… um… I need some advice."

Raven shrugged. "Go ahead."

"Well… see… there's this boy I like, and I… how do you ask a guy out on a date?" Melvin blurted out.

Raven's eyes widened. "Why are you asking _me_?"

"Because… you know everything?" Melvin tried.

"You have long since stopped believing that."

"Well, yeah, but you know a lot of things."

"But not about _dating_." Raven winced. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm not that great with feelings and emotions."

"Please, Raven?" Melvin pleaded.

Raven sighed. Melvin took that as agreement and hugged the woman.

Raven reflected to herself that there were maybe fifteen people in the world willing to hug her. There were a bit less she was willing to let.

**46. Advice**

"So." Raven said. "This boy. What's he like?"

"Well, he's really sweet, and funny, and…"

"Is he a civilian or a hero?" Raven cut in.

"Well… civilian, actually."

"Does he know you're a hero?"

Melvin suddenly became very interested in her bright pink pants. She tugged on her white shirt, still looking down. "Well, yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"Me and Bobby rescued him from a burning building. That's when I first met him. He was trying to get some toddlers to safety. And I sorta fell in love at first sight (Raven rolled her eyes. Melvin ignored her) so I followed him and went to talk to him about a week later when I found him on his own while I was wearing civvies clothes."

Melvin sighed. "I just – how do I ask him out?"

"Just… just be yourself." Raven advised her. "Go meet him again, say 'hi', and ask him to go to the movies with you."

"Just like that?" Melvin's eyes widened.

"You don't have to wait for him to make the first move, you know."

"But – what if he says no?"

"Then he says no." Raven shrugged. "Melvin. I'm an empath. When it comes to asking someone out, most guys are just as scared as girls are. If he likes you, he'll be delighted if you make the first move."

Melvin bit her lip. "Raven, not that I'm not grateful, but that's what I could get from anyone. Maybe a little bit more specific advice?"

"You can get it from anyone because that's what _works_. I'm sorry Melvin, but that's all I've got."

"_Nothing_ more specific for my situation?"

Raven smirked. "Don't mention the fact you've been following him and you'll be fine."

**47. Defend**

"It's nice just to get out, don't you think?" Argent asked with a grin. "I don't get enough time to just hang out with girlfriends. You know, without fighting anyone."

"I can relate." Jinx agreed.

"Hey, I'm the one who has four guys as roommates." Bumblebee smirked, glancing at the menu of the restaurant.

"True. You win." Kole smiled, frowning at her own menu. "Hey, what's _ravioli?_"

"It's a type of pasta. It's got meat on the inside." Jinx explained.

"Ah."

"Can I take your – oh." The waiter stopped mid-sentence, glaring.

"Is something the matter?" Bumblebee asked.

"I need to get my manager." He stalked off.

"Um, did we do something wrong?" Kole raised an eyebrow.

The other three girls shrugged.

A moment later the manager came over, having the same glare on her face as the waiter.

"Is something the matter, ma'am?" Argent began to rise.

"Yes. I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? Why?" The girls glanced at each other.

"Well, it doesn't have to be _all_ of you…" The waiter glared at Jinx.

Jinx met his glare fiercely. She had no idea what it was about, but she wasn't going to whimper meekly from some civilian.

Kole glared at the waiter too. "What's the problem?"

"I refuse to have a criminal in my restaurant." The manager glared.

Jinx's glower dimmed. Something less identifiable flickered across her face. Guilt.

"_Ex-_criminal. That was years ago." Bumblebee growled.

"And it took us three years to get the restaurant back up again after _she_ and her little gang cleaned us out." The waiter jerked a thumb at Jinx. "I was here at the time, with her shooting pink bolts everywhere."

Definitely guilt on Jinx's face. "Fine." She muttered, moving her chair back. "I'll-"

A pink whip of plasma curled around her hand. "You're not going anywhere." Argent told her friend, pulling her back to the seat.

Kole was glowering. "Jinx has saved hundreds, probably thousands of lives."

"And just as many have been ruined by her." The manager countered.

"She's been instrumental in saving the planet three times and is a valued member of the Titans." Bumblebee growled.

"She's a thief."

"Tell me honestly you never broke a law when you were fifteen." Argent countered. "These days, Jinx is a law-abiding citi – a _hero_."

"All that aside, what exactly do you think she's going to do?" Kole demanded. "She's hardly going to rob you with four heroes in the building."

"Three." The manager glared at Jinx again.

"Four." Argent, Kole and Bumblebee said in unison.

"Now that we've got that straightened out," Argent growled. "I think we'll leave now."

As one, Bumblebee, Argent and Kole got to their feet.

Jinx had to smile as she got up as well.

**48. Visit**

Nightwing went back to Gotham often these days. Every month or so he'd go away for a day or two.

The other Titans didn't particularly mind. It was only for a few days.

And they knew that should they need him, he was only a phone call away.

**49. Language**

"_¿Puedes jugar a un videojuego con nosotros?"_ Mas asked hopefully, Menos nodding beside him as they both held game controllers.

Speedy glanced up from the book he was reading. "You know, we're all aware you know English."

"_¿Qué?"_

"Mas, Menos, it's been years and we live in the same tower. Give us some credit." Speedy rolled his eyes behind his mask. "We don't care if you speak Spanish with others, like villains – hell, even the other Titans – but could you try English at home?"

Mas y Menos exchanged a glance.

"Fine." Mas muttered.

Menos shrugged. "So, _will_ you play a video game with us?"

"No."

"_¿Por favor?"_

"I'll play if you speak English."

"_Si_. Uh… yes. Deal."

**50. Introduction**

"Hey, guys?" Nightwing said cautiously, standing in the doorway.

The rest of the Titans looked up. "Yeah?" Cyborg asked casually. "What's up, Wing?"

"Friend! When did you return from Gotham?" Starfire said, smiling happily. "How was your family?"

"Yeah, well…" Nightwing said cautiously. "Look, um… it turns out, Batman isn't that good at thinking up new names."

Beast Boy and Cyborg exchanged a look. "So?" Beast Boy asked.

"And he kinda reuses a few." Nightwing shrugged.

"What do you mean by-" Raven began as Nightwing stepped aside.

A dark haired boy, about twelve or thirteen, smiled almost sheepishly at them. He was wearing what looked like a variant of Nightwing's old costume.

"This is Robin." Nightwing said with a smile.

**51. New**

"Umm… hi?" The new Robin offered.

"Hi." Raven blinked. She glanced at Nightwing.

"Robin wanted to meet the Titans." Nightwing shrugged. "Batman figured it couldn't hurt."

"So Batman took in a new kid, huh?" Beast Boy said, getting up. He extended his hand. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Beast Boy."

"I know." Robin shrugged.

"So, you must be Jason." Raven said calmly.

"I – wait – _what?_" Robin's eyes widened.

"Well, Batman has a new partner, Bruce Wayne gets a new ward at roughly the same time." Raven shrugged. "It's not rocket science."

Robin stared at Nightwing incredulously.

"I haven't actually mentioned to them that you guys know my secret identity." Nightwing admitted, glowering at Raven.

"…Oops."

**52. Recognised**

"So that's what happened to you!" Mammoth said, clicking his giant fingers as the Titans – and Jason – went down to fight the HIVE 5.

Robin blinked. "Do I know you?"

"Don't tell me he still thinks…" Nightwing groaned.

"He does." Gizmo moaned.

"Hey, wait." Mammoth frowned. "Shouldn't Bird-Boy be older by now?"

"Yes, Mammoth, he is." See-More face-palmed.

"This guy _really_ hasn't… you mean, he still thinks that… for how long?" Robin asked. He raised an eyebrow. "_Seriously?_ What, were you keeping it a secret or something?"

"Not particularly." Beast Boy shrugged.

Mammoth blinked. "What?"

**53. Swear **

Jason swore, rubbing his arm. The general gist was that he was not happy with Nightwing's sparring tactic.

"Oh, relax." Nightwing smirked, ruffling Robin's hair.

"That last kick was _fucking_ unnecessary. You were just showing off. Asshole." Jason muttered. Along with a few extra choice words tossed in for punctuation.

"Who taught the kid to swear?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Gotham." Jason said flatly with the slightest hint of a smile.

Beast Boy walked in, holding a jar. "Okay, kiddo. This is a swear jar."

"You're kidding."

"Nope. Whenever you're in this tower, you'll have to pay a dollar for each swear." Beast Boy smirked.

Starfire cocked her head to the side. "Oh. When did this tradition start?"

"This morning."

"…All right, then." Starfire placed a ten dollar note into the jar. "That should be enough for today, then."

The Titans and Robin gave her confused looks.

Raven sighed. "I _knew_ you wouldn't exactly be calling the villains 'meanies' in Tamaranean."

**54. Disguise**

"Heya." The red-haired girl leaned against the door, smirking.

"Oh, hey BG." Nightwing glanced up. "Guys, this is Batgirl."

"Hi."

"So what brings you to Jump?" Robin asked.

"For one thing, I wanted to see the secret lair for myself." Batgirl said dryly, glancing around. "Subtle."

"It has advantages. Number one being that we don't have to worry about the location being revealed." Nightwing shrugged as the other Titans came over. "So, what else are you doing here?"

"I volunteered to come pick up Robin."

"I could have dropped him off."

"I'm not at _school_, you know." Robin rolled his eyes behind the domino mask.

"No, you have to get home _yourself_ from school." Batgirl shrugged. "Well, that was my official reason. Unofficially, I managed to track down a picture and I desperately wanted to show it to you. And your new friends, _Nightwing_."

Nightwing blinked. "Okay. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I have a good one." Beast Boy grinned. "What is it?"

"The Crovell mission." Batgirl smirked at Nightwing.

He froze. "You have a _picture_ of that?"

"Course I do." Batgirl pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. With a smirk at the ex-Boy Wonder, she passed it to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at it for a moment, before bursting into laughter. Nightwing turned red.

"Dude… what?" Beast Boy managed, still cackling.

"I was thirteen!"

"It's still funny! What was that about?"

"It was Batgirl's fault." Nightwing glanced sharply at the said hero who smirked. "If she hadn't gotten caught, I'd never have had to go in undercover after her."

Robin glanced over at the photo, and let out a burst of laughter. "Are you kidding me?"

Nightwing blushed again. "Well… how else was I supposed to get in if it was girls only?"

"You looked surprisingly good in a dress." Beast Boy grinned.

The other Titans froze, before racing to see the photo.

Batgirl grinned at the bright red Titans leader.

**55. Understand**

Bumblebee and Jinx were talking light-heartedly as they walked into Titans East's tower.

Both girls froze, stunned, when they saw the mess that had exploded.

"What _happened_ here?" Bumblebee growled, dropping the bag of books she had picked up.

Speedy, Aqualad, Mas, Menos and Kid Flash blinked up at her. "Uh…" Aqualad began.

In a moment Kid Flash was in front of the girls with a sheepish smile.

"Heya you girls. You wanna know what happened here? See, we just figured that we could get to know each other better and hang out but then we got bored just sitting here so we decided we'd play a game, but all the games were either outvoted or missing half the pieces so we tried to play a video game but the controllers were broken so we put on the TV instead. And we saw Sonic the Hedgehog – who, by the way, is probably the most awesome hedgehog in existence – running around and then Mas y Menos and I had a race but the doors locked so we ended up going the wrong way and then Mas y Menos crashed into the bookcase and I checked to see if they were alright and they accidentally tripped me too and I got serious rug-burn and crashed into the TV and got buried under it so Speedy and Aqualad came to try and get us out but ended up_ accidentally_ making a bigger mess. Chocolate?" Kid Flash was suddenly holding two fists full of chocolate.

Jinx folded her arms and surveyed her boyfriend. "So, you couldn't think of anything to do, so the speedsters decided to have a race but didn't realise the doors were closed until you almost hit them. You all swerved to avoid the wall, and you're trying to blame Mas y Menos for why you also hit the ground without getting them in trouble. Speedy and Aqualad laughed at you but went to get you out too they found you were caught up and ended up tripping and hitting whatever else. And now you're trying to bribe us with chocolate."

The eldest speedster blinked. "Um… yeah?"

"You really do know him, don't you?" Bumblebee blinked.

Jinx shrugged. "He knows me too." She said, taking the chocolate.

**56. Food **

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen you _not_ like an Earth food." Beast Boy mused.

Starfire looked at him blankly, and then shrugged. "Well, no. Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just weird." Beast Boy shrugged. Then he clicked his fingers, a metaphorical light-bulb lighting up above his head. "You can't actually like _all_ food, though. You just haven't tried what you don't like. Let's fix that!"

"Okay…" Starfire said cautiously as the changeling dragged her to the kitchen.

Several hours later (involving a trip to the grocery store to find new foods) Starfire had yet to find an Earth food she disliked. Having seen some of the things Starfire had been delighted with, Beast Boy was sure he was greener than usual.

"Some of these combinations are truly delightful!" Starfire grinned happily, pouring mustard on her jam, pickle, avocado, nutella, sardines and apple-slices wrap. "Ooh, perhaps some of these could be at mine and Nightwing's upcoming wedding!"

Beast Boy blinked.

He probably owed it to Nightwing – not to mention the wedding guests – to try and talk her out of the idea.

"You… do realise this began by us trying to come up with food that you wouldn't like?"

"Yes."

"So, these foods are things most people of earth won't like." Beast Boy said hesitantly, trying to be tactful.

"Yes, but I am not asking anyone not from Tamaran to eat them, am I?"

"…Good point."

**57. Mystery **

"The cocoon's opening." Cyborg announced, cautiously prodding the object that had been in the lab for the past month or so.

"It is?" Nightwing walked over.

"Well, I say opening. I think it's actually deteriorating…" Cyborg said, frowning.

Before the two heroes' eyes, the cocoon unravelled, collapsing in on itself to reveal…

"Nothing?"

"It's empty." Nightwing said blankly. He shook his head, trying to think of what was going on.

"Take samples of the air expelled from it, and study the actual cocoon. Maybe something _was_ released, we just didn't know what it was."

Cyborg nodded, picking up a beaker to catch a section of the air. However, after several hours studying and cross-referencing it, along with Raven doing a scan of the tower, they had to report that there was nothing untoward released. The cocoon was an empty cocoon, nothing more to it. And the mystery of how and why it got into the tower was never answered.

**58. Worth**

The tiger that was Beast Boy howled in pain, thrown against the wall.

The villain – Jotun – smiled sadistically, his eyes glowing ice-blue. "Again?" He asked casually, as Beast Boy shifted back to human, clutching his bleeding arm.

"I wouldn't." A dark voice growled.

Beast Boy looked up to see Jotun thrown heavily against the wall, black tendrils tightening. Raven's eyes were flashing red as she glared.

Jotun's eyes stopped glowing and just looked terrified. Raven wanted to kill.

"Don't." Beast Boy protested weakly, trying to stand up.

Raven looked around. Jotun was turning blue as the green Titan managed to get to his feet, holding onto his wounded arm.

"He _hurt_ you." Raven hissed.

"He's not… not worth it." Beast Boy panted. "He's… not worth killing."

"No." Raven said flatly. "But you are."

With a sigh, her eyes turned violet again. A casual wave caused the tendrils to release the now-unconscious villain. Jotun collapsed to the ground.

Raven didn't bother to give him a glance. She moved straight to Beast Boy, to begin healing him.

**59. Dance**

Stella smiled slightly, watching her boyfriend walk towards her.

Richard bowed deeply, taking her hand in his. "Would the lady do me the honour of a dance?"

"I thought that you hated dancing." Stella smiled, accepting the hand.

"But you don't." Nightwing pointed out, taking Starfire into step.

**60. Prefer**

"Thank you for inviting me." Stella said, trying to copy the movements of the dance.

"Thank you for coming." Dick grinned. "Trust me. These are incredibly dull most of the time."

"I most enjoy your hometown of Gotham." Starfire said with a smile.

"Yeah, Gotham's swell." Nightwing agreed. "Once you get past the pollution and crime rate. But I'll take a certain coastal city any day of the week."

**61. Affection**

"Heya Dickie." Jason grinned at his brother.

Dick pulled apart from his dance. "Hey, Jaybird."

"Oh, where are my manners?" Dick grinned. "Jason, this is my girlfriend Stella. Stella, this is my brother Jason."

"Pleasure to meet you." Starfire smiled, hugging the boy.

Jason choked. He struggled against her grip.

Dick grinned and pulled his fiancé off. "Ease up on the strength, Star."

"Oh, alright. But only since it is you asking me." Starfire smiled.

Dick looked – a better word might be _gazed_ – into her eyes with a smile.

Both heroes ignored Jason putting two fingers into his mouth and pretending to throw up.

**62. Personality**

Starfire found it interesting to note that her fiancé acted slightly different in Gotham.

Nightwing sort of was more eager in Gotham. More willing to go up against villains by himself than he was in Jump – and he wasn't exactly _un_willing normally. He also seemed to add in more flips, more powerful blows, more tricks than usual.

Starfire put it down to wanting to impress, to show off. He wasn't quite trying to prove himself, exactly, but he seemed to want approval from his old mentor.

Paradoxically, he also seemed lighter, more relaxed. He was less uptight, and she'd even seen him side with the new Robin on the case that there was such a thing as too much training.

That was trickier to explain, but after a while Starfire decided that it was because he wasn't leader in Gotham. Batman was the one calling the shots, so the Dark Knight was the one with the responsibility. As much as Nightwing was a brilliant leader of the Titans, it was still an awful lot of pressure. It was probably a relief every now and again to have someone more experienced be the one giving the orders.

**63. First**

"So how did you become Robin in the first place?" Robin asked Nightwing casually.

"Sorry?" Nightwing glanced up from looking over Gotham city.

"Well, Batman never went into the specifics. Could you tell me?"

Nightwing sighed and shrugged, glancing around. "You can never tell if you're being over-heard. Especially in this city."

"You're being as paranoid as Batman." Jason smirked.

Dick grinned. "Well, the long and the short of it is I saw my parents die (the grin became forced). Batman took me in, and I wanted to make sure that what happened to me never happened to anyone else. What about you, Jay?"

"Tried to steal the Bat-mobile."

"Wait, what?"

"Technically speaking, it was only the wheels." Jason shrugged, surprisingly off-hand.

**64. Legend**

"So how was Gotham?" Cyborg asked as Starfire arrived back at the Tower.

"Oh, it was splendid. Truthfully, I must admit that I was beginning to feel home-sick for Jump City after a short period, but I did most enjoy my trip." Starfire smiled. "Nightwing is still back at his old home."

"Ah. And you met the rest of Wing's – uh, family?"

"Oh, yes. Batgirl told me many more stories of Nightwing when he was younger. I'm certain Robin was not aware of most of these stories, as he listened as eagerly as I." Starfire's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Nightwing was most uncomfortable during this."

"You'll have to share a couple of them, then." Cyborg smirked. "So, you meet Batman?"

"Yes. Truthfully, he was indeed rather intimidating, but he was not as scary as some of the legends like to say he is. Although I must admit the Batman is quite terrifying when he chooses to be."

"Yeah." Cyborg nodded with a slight smile. "I can remember hearing all types of rumours about him."

"Like what?" The Tamaranean girl asked curiously.

"Well," Cyborg said, looking a little embarrassed. "Honestly, I half believed the whole 'Batman is a vampire' thing."

Starfire was a little impressed with herself for knowing what a vampire was. "Indeed? You believed that?"

"It was years ago." Cyborg said defensively.

Starfire smiled and shrugged. "Okay."

"And… well, don't tell Wing I said this," Cyborg said confidentially to her. "But to be honest, the first week or two after we all got together, I was kinda worried Wing would bite someone."

"You thought Nightwing a vampire?" Starfire repeated, an incredulous smile on her face.

"He was Robin at the time… and I'm pretty sure that the rumour was he was a dhampir."

"A what?"

"Half-vampire."

"I see. And after the first month you came to the conclusion that he indeed wasn't a _dhampir_?"

"Actually… okay. I came to the conclusion he was a vegetarian vampire. I started saving the blood from the meat I had and leaving it in the fridge for him. After a month of it never going down, and him not showing the slightest vampire tendencies, I decided that he was indeed full human."

Starfire was trying not to giggle.

Cyborg gave her a look but was smiling. "And again Star, this doesn't reach Wing."

"My lips are sealed, Friend Cyborg."

**65. Temper**

Jinx liked to tease that it was because of his red hair. All red-heads had quick tempers, she said.

Personally, Kid Flash figured it was because he did everything fast. He couldn't logically see the Fastest Boy Alive with a slow temper.

Whatever it was, it meant that when a villain mocked his bright yellow outfit (he used the term 'canary'), he was in the prison med-bay before he finished the sentence.

**66. Déjà vu**

"I'm back from Gotham…" Nightwing trailed off as he walked into the room.

Four (well, eight) masked eyes blinked up at him sheepishly.

Nightwing looked at the other Titans, all dressed up in black with blue across their chests.

"Do I need to start locking my closet every time I leave?"

**67. Relative**

Beast Boy reckoned 'ordinary' was relative to your own life.

For example, it might be surprising to see the Bat-mobile roar out of nowhere in Gotham, but that would be nothing to the surprise when Batman went to Metropolis and _they_ saw the Bat-mobile.

Those in Jump City were rarely surprised when they saw a green boy walking down the street. Heck, Jump City had gotten used to a green T-Rex fighting crime. But those in, say, Blüdhaven, were rarely less than stunned to see Beast Boy.

And as for an ordinary _day_…

Well, a person locked in a tower for eighteen years (Starfire really did like that movie _Tangled_, and Beast Boy didn't mind it either) would think that just going to school on a daily basis was an exciting feat.

For a super-hero, on the other hand, taking down three thugs with guns was dull. Even some of the theme-villains and/or meta-villains, could be pretty boring.

Not that they ever seemed to realise that. Half those particular villains seemed convinced they were nothing short of the biggest fight of the Titan's lives.

Again, ideas on what was boring and what was thrilling changed depending on your perspective.

**68. Bullet **

Nightwing collapsed as the bullet slammed into his chest.

The woman holding the gun smirked, spinning around to take the necklace she had broken into the museum to get.

A foot flung out of nowhere and smashed her in the back.

"You're under arrest." Nightwing said casually, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

"What? You went down – I saw you!"

"Really?" Nightwing smirked, locking the handcuffs in place. "The fact I wear a bullet-proof vest surprises you?"

**69. Family**

Beast Boy froze.

Starfire was sitting on the sofa, quite still. Tears were brimming in her eyes, but her face was quite neutral. In fact, her entire perfect posture made it easy to remember she was a princess.

"Star?"

Starfire's head jerked around to see Beast Boy watching her. "Oh. Hello, friend Beast Boy." She said softly.

Beast Boy hesitated, then walked over, sitting next to her. "Is something the matter?"

"I… truthfully… it is complex." Starfire said weakly, her head drooping. Her eyes still were blinking back tears. "I am unsure what I should be feeling."

"Oh. Well, uh…" Beast Boy said awkwardly. This wasn't exactly his comfort zone.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Starfire glanced up. "I… thank you." She sighed, her shoulders slumping. Beast Boy was kinda relieved. It seemed more natural than the proper posture she had before.

"I have received news from Tamaran." She said after a moment.

"Oh?" Beast Boy gave her an encouraging smile.

"It is… Komand'r. She is… dead."

"Oh." Beast Boy hesitated, and then comfortingly placed and arm around her. "That's… pretty bad."

Starfire glanced at him, then realised he didn't know who she was talking about. "Beast Boy, Komand'r is Blackfire."

"Oh." Beast Boy really didn't know what to say after that. What did you say to comfort a heroine about her dead villainess sister? "I'm sorry?"

"It is not your fault." Starfire sighed, resting on his shoulder. "Galfore says it was quick… she was caught stealing on Trek'norda Three. She would have had a quick trial before dying painlessly…" Her voice caught, but the tears were disappearing.

Beast Boy tightened his grip comfortingly.

"I know she was my sister, and yet I feel I cannot mourn her properly. She has done so much…" Starfire said softly. "Is that wrong of me?"

"No." Beast Boy said softly. "Star, Blackfire was your sister. But she was also a villain."

"I feel that… perhaps if I had been kinder during our childhood years…"

"No." Beast Boy said firmly. "It wasn't your fault. I know you, and you would never do anything to hurt your sister."

"I suppose…" Starfire said softly. "I know that she has been a horrible sister, but I feel that I have not been a very good sister either."

"Star? You have been an awesome sister."

"But… I fought against her…"

"Maybe not to Blackfire." Beast Boy looked into her eyes, still filled with emotions even she didn't understand. "But you're my sister, and Raven, and Cyborg's. And _we_ all think you're an _awesome_ sister."

Starfire smiled weakly, pulling out of the hug. "Thank you, Beast Boy."

"Anytime." Beast Boy managed a smile. He recognised the dismissal – maybe more a plea for aloneness –, though, and went to the kitchen to get the tofu he was there for in the first place.

Starfire glanced after him, and then felt her back straighten and her face go neutral again, as she tried to understand the feelings running up around her.

**70. Tightrope **

Dick Grayson had been an acrobat since before he could walk. He was a trapeze-artist, a performer.

But sometimes, Nightwing could feel the dark obsession with catching villains rear up inside his head.

Sometimes, he felt more like a tightrope walker than a trapeze artist.

**71. Talk**

The little girl looked at Beast Boy curiously. "You're a super-hero, right?"

"Absolutely." Beast Boy grinned.

"…Where do super-heroes come from?"

Beast Boy blinked at her. The whole 'thirst for justice' and 'a wrong in their own life' seemed a bit dark.

"Well, you see, when a Mummy super-hero and a Daddy super-hero love each other very much…"

Behind him, Beast Boy saw Cyborg burst into laughter.

**72. School**

"Oh, hey Dick." Jason said into the phone.

"Heya Jay. Just wanted to call, see how you are."

"I'm currently doing my homework, thank you very much. Can I call you back later?"

"I guess."

"Just because _you_ dropped out."

"Jay, exactly _what_ are you learning at school that you think will be useful at your… extracurricular activity?"

"…Point taken. Maybe I'll run away to another city and make a new team named after mythological villains."

"You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

"Absolutely always." Jason agreed, hanging up.

**73. Innuendo**

"Oh, hey!" A girl jogged over to the super-hero couple, her boyfriend following. "You're Jinx and Kid Flash! Can I get your autograph?"

"Course you can." Kid Flash said with a grin. "Got a pen and paper?"

The girl started rummaging in her purse as her boyfriend caught up with them. A moment later she handed a notebook and pen to Jinx, who promptly signed it, passing it to her boyfriend.

"You sign autographs as 'Kid Flash, Fasted Boy Alive'?" The boyfriend leaned over to see the autograph as his girlfriend tucked it back into her purse.

"Yeah." Kid Flash shrugged with a casual grin.

The guy's eyes lit up with mischief as a cocky smirk crossed his face. "Fastest Boy Alive, huh? You that fast with _everything_ you do?"

Kid Flash's smile disappeared to be replaced with a deadpan look. "Incredibly original, wise guy."

"What? Answer the question." The guy smirked, ignoring his girlfriend's elbow in the ribs.

Jinx draped an arm around Kid Flash's shoulders. "Oh, he does do it fast." Her eyes gleamed cheekily. "But he's also a human vibrator, so that makes up for it."

"Jinx!" Kid Flash felt a hot blush creep up. Jinx was always amused at how innocent her boyfriend could be, especially considering how outgoing he was most of the time.

The girl started to laugh, while her boyfriend looked suitably abashed.

"What?" Jinx grinned at the speedster. "He asked a question. And I only told the truth-"

"Okay, we have to go now!" Kid Flash squeaked out, grabbing Jinx bridal style and carrying her away.

Jinx was laughing too hard to bother to reprimand him about the bridal-style, Kid Flash's face still red.

**74. Tease**

"He's gotta be around here somewhere!" Aqualad said weakly, waving his hand. A flood of water moved some more debris.

Bumblebee half didn't want to find Cyborg. She had seen that explosion tear through his body… but on the chance he was still alive, he'd need assistance immediately.

At least they didn't need to worry about that guy Minotaur – as soon as they'd seen Cyborg explode, Speedy had forgotten about holding back. The villain was still alive, but he wasn't waking up any time soon. Titans East were having a hard time caring about that.

"¡Aquí! ¡Él está aquí!" Mas shouted, as Menos started dragging debris away.

Speedy, Aqualad and Bumblee raced over as fast as they could.

"Oh, no," Bumblebee breathed. Speedy's mouth was gaping. Aqualad turned pale.

Cyborg's head was lying on the dirt, underneath a bit of rubble. His body was elsewhere.

"Sparky?" Bumblebee was the first to speak.

Cyborg's eyes flickered open. Titans East started as he looked at them. "Oh. Hi." He muttered.

"Cyborg?" Speedy blurted. "You're alive?"

"I… yeah, I am." Cyborg winced as Aqualad tenderly picked his decapitated head up. "Tell it to me straight, guys. How bad is it?"

Cyborg was incredibly amused by their frozen expressions.

"I… well… you've… ummm…" Speedy stammered, trying to explain it.

"Come on. Spit it out. I can take it." Cyborg said, attempting to look as much as a head-that-did-not-know-it-had-been-decapitated should look.

"I'm not sure… you… uh…" Bumblebee hesitated, her arms hanging limply.

"Just don't sugar-coat it too much, okay? How bad is it?"

"Dude, you're just being mean." A green bird had dropped from the air and turned into Beast Boy. "You know perfectly well you're just a head."

"I'm just a head?" Cyborg gasped. "What happened to my body, BB?"

"Drama queen." Beast Boy smirked. He glanced reassuringly at Titans East. "This has happened like twenty times before. He's fine, trust me."

"Oh." Bumblebee relaxed a little, but not totally. "You sure?"

"Yeah, BB's right, I'm fine." Cyborg sighed, rolling his eyes. "I've got plenty of spare parts back at the tower. Hey, did we at least get that horned guy?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool." Cyborg nodded.

"Just drop him in the mud." Beast Boy advised Aqualad.

"I heard that, Grass Stain!"

"Not like you've got hands at the moment to stop it."

**75. Introduce**

Tara brushed her blonde hair out of her face, looking for a place to sit. She'd been checking out open day at Star City University. Everywhere she looked there were students.

Finally she spotted an empty seat next to a red-haired girl absently eating lunch. "Um, hi. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

The girl looked up and smiled. "Sure."

Tara gratefully sat down. "I'm Tara, by the way."

"Barbara. You from around here?"

"Jump City. What about you?"

"Gotham." Barbara shrugged. "I'm actually already studying at Gotham University, but Star's technology program is just as advanced. Thought I'd scope out the competition, you know?"

"Oh, I get it." Tara nodded. "Me, I'm hoping to get into Law."

"Oh, cool. I have a bit of knowledge on law – my dad's a cop." Barbara smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling with a hint of something Tara couldn't quite recognise. "You aiming to help the justice in this horrible world of ours?"

"Something like that." Tara said with a weak smile.

Mentioning that ever since her earliest memories of waking up in a cave with amnesia she had an urge to try and help people – possibly to atone for something she also couldn't remember – was probably a bit too complicated for a first time meeting.

Barbara shrugged, smiling at the blonde girl. "Cool."

**76. Delay**

"Like the new upgrades on the security system?" Cyborg grinned.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Great." Nightwing mumbled.

"Take a look at this. I modified the alert system so that the more urgent a threat, the louder and more insistent the alarm. I've also begun a ranking system for the villains that-"

"Uh, Cy?" Nightwing interrupted, rubbing his eyes. "Not that I'm not interested in this, but… I haven't slept in three days. I've been running on caffeine for fourteen hours straight. Can we maybe have a raincheck?"

**77. Tea**

"Um… Raven?" Beast Boy knocked on the sorceress's door.

"Yes?" Raven opened it, frowning as she generally always did when someone interrupted her meditation.

"I – umm – well, I was just shopping, and I found this, and… I… here." Beast Boy passed her a large box.

Raven blinked and took it. She raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion – I just – saw it and thought of you."

A slight smile played on her face. "Thanks." She said.

"Aren't you going to see what it is?"

Raven shrugged, but a stream of darkness flipped the lid open.

Boxes of herbal tea of all flavours looked up at her.

Raven blinked, and looked at the green boy. "I – um… thank you, Beast Boy." She said, touched by his thoughtfulness.

**78. Translate**

Starfire was genuinely pleased that Nightwing was trying to learn Tamaranian. It was sweet of him.

Unfortunately, she found herself not to be the best teacher. It wasn't like there were any books or anything on the subject – when the entire species could learn languages through lip-contact, what was the point?

"Umm…" Nightwing paused. "'Would you like to dance with me?' is… _Grot'firt lyr re'frte'j dorza?_"

"No." Starfire winced. "It is _Grot'firt lyr __**tre'gniq'j **__dorz__**o**__. _You actually asked me if I liked eating technology."

"Oh." Nightwing blushed. "Sorry."

"It is not your fault. Truly, I know I cannot be the best teacher…"

"Don't say that, Star. You're a great teacher."

"No I am not. I simply do not know how to teach languages." Starfire's shoulders slumped. "On Tamaran, we learn languages through lip contact. Are you _positive_ that humans cannot learn languages through the same method?"

"Um… pretty sure, yeah." Nightwing blinked at her behind the mask.

Starfire gave a slight smile, picked up the book he had been writing notes on and dropped it. Gently she kissed him. "But perhaps we can double check?"

"That sounds good." Nightwing murmured as she kissed him again.

**79. Ring**

Jinx had been casually thinking about the upcoming Titan wedding, holding the invitation in hand, when she realised that she wanted something similar.

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"

Kid Flash jolted. He stared at her. "Repeat that, please."

"Will you marry me?"

Kid Flash looked at her blankly, and then disappeared.

Jinx blinked. That had been the last reaction she had expected. She wouldn't have been too surprised if he'd said no, but this was new.

An instant later he was there again, kneeling with a box in hand.

Jinx burst into laughter. "I proposed to _you_, though."

"Yes, but your proposal _sucked_." Kid Flash said, popping the ring box open.

"Well, I wasn't actually planning on it." Jinx shrugged. "I just realised I wanted to marry you. Eventually, anyway."

"That's not fair." Kid Flash whined. "I've had the ring for three months, waiting for the moment that felt right, and then you just proposed out of the blue because you felt like it."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Jinx shrugged, grinning.

"Um, are you accepting or not? Because this is actually getting pretty uncomfortable."

Jinx grinned, taking the ring and slipping it on. "Did we just get engaged?"

"I do believe that is what happens when one person proposes, and the other accepts. Or in this case, when two people propose." Kid Flash got to his feet again as Jinx admired her ring.

**80. Culture**

Starfire was quietly reading through a book, flipping through the pages as she hovered mid-air.

"Good book?"

"Oh, yes," Starfire spun around to see Beast Boy. "The Earth has a truly varied history, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. What are you reading about?"

"The people known as the Vikings. They are _fascinating_."

"Cool." Beast Boy passed her, gesturing that she could keep talking as he put a movie into the TV.

"Some of their endeavours seem to be most enjoyable, actually," Starfire continued eagerly. "I think I would like to try some of them."

"Oh? We can ask… what were you thinking?"

"Well… this tactic of attacking a place known as 'England' seems interesting. We could perhaps destroy several villages."

"Cool – wait, what? No!"

Starfire burst into laughter at his expression. "I'm sorry. That was mean," she giggled. "I just wanted to see how you would react."

**81. Anticlimactic**

"How much of that do you _drink_?" Raven said cautiously, looking at the several cups of coffee around Nightwing's evidence room.

"Not too much." Nightwing said calmly, working on the computer as he took another sip.

"When was the last time you slept?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Um… two, three days?" Nightwing stopped typing for a moment, frowning thoughtfully. Then he went back to work.

Raven sighed. "You realise how anticlimactic it will be if you die by caffeine poisoning?"

**82. Thief**

Red X hadn't been to Jump City in over two years.

So when he woke up blearily on the kitchen table in Titans Tower, he had no idea how he got there.

"What the…"

Nervously, he glanced at his clothes. He was wearing the suit alright, which was absolutely a relief.

Or maybe not. Turning up as a civilian might have been easier to avoid being arrested…

Red X's head whipped around as the door opened.

For a moment Red X and Raven stared at each other in confusion.

"Gotta go!" Red X jumped to his feet, running off.

Raven could have captured him, but hadn't had any tea yet and was too startled to get a chance. So she could only watch as Red X vanished.

**83. Question**

"Look, Bruce, sorry, but I _don't know_." Nightwing ran a finger-striped-glove through his hair. "Why would Jason come here?"

Bruce said something on the other end of his communicator. Nightwing sighed. "Fine. Sorry, _Batman_, but why would _Robin_ be here?"

Nightwing was silent for another few seconds as Batman continued talking. "Alright. Why isn't he there, anyway?" Nightwing wasn't particularly worried for Jason. Bruce had seemed more angry then worried, so that gave the impression he wasn't in immediate danger.

"_Never mind that. Are you sure he's not in Jump City?"_ Batman asked. Nightwing sighed.

"Well, I haven't thoroughly searched the city. I think it's more likely that he's somewhere in Gotham, though. I can't see any reason he'd had come to Titans Tower."

Batman grumbled something in annoyance. Nightwing was practised enough in his old mentor's emotions to know Bruce was more annoyed at Jason than him. _"Call me if you find out anything._" Without waiting for a response Batman hung up.

Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask, glancing at Robin, who was casually talking to Beast Boy.

"I notice you didn't actually say anything not true in that conversation." Jason asked casually, breaking off his conversation with Beast Boy. "So, what? You didn't want to lie to Bats?"

Dick shrugged. "That man has a built in lie detector. I worked out years ago it's easier to fill a conversation with mostly half-truths then to try and give Batman a full lie."

**84. Hide**

"So… why are you here, anyway?" Beast Boy asked the youngest Bat.

Jason shrugged, smirking. "Well, I ticked off Bats. A lot. I thought it might be safer to steer clear of Gotham for a day or two until he blows off a little steam."

"What did you do?" Nightwing asked, curious.

Robin handed him his mobile, a picture on the screen.

For a moment Nightwing just stared at it, uncomprehending. Then his mouth fell open. "Is that the bat-mobile?"

"Yep." Jason nodded, looking smug.

"Painted pink?"

"Except for the tyres. I thought they were a lovely shade of sky blue." Robin smirked as Beast Boy craned to look at the picture.

"…_Why_?"

"Because." Robin shrugged.

"…You know he's going to make you scrub that all off with a toothbrush. You'll be lucky if you get soap to do it with, or even water."

"I'm not so sure." Jason smirked. "See, I've actually thought this through. He can't go out in a pink Bat-mobile, so he'll take off the paint himself by the time he goes out."

"Yeah." Beast Boy said dryly. "You've _totally_ thought this through."

"I've got to agree with BB." Nightwing handed the mobile back. "Believe me, he's going to think of some punishment that will probably leave you exhausted. And the longer you leave him to think of it, the worse it'll get."

Robin hesitated. For a split second there was worry in his eyes, technically hidden by the mask but both Beast Boy and Nightwing could see it easily. Then he shrugged it off.

"In which case, still worth it."

**85. Grounded**

All things considered, it wasn't that surprising that Batman figured out exactly where Jason was within the hour.

Nightwing touched Robin on the shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Bats sent a message."

"What?" Jason groaned.

"He's on his way. Apparently, I myself am grounded. I don't envy whatever punishment is coming your way."

**86. Country**

"_Uh, hey, Cy?"_

"Yo, what's up BB?" Cyborg stopped working on his car long enough to grab his communicator.

"_Can you pick me up?"_

"Uh, sure, I guess. Where are you?"

There was a prolonged silence.

"_The Eiffel tower."_

"Wait, what? As in, Paris?"

"_Yes."_

"Paris, _France_?"

"_That's the one."_

"How did you get to _Paris_?"

"_Look, don't ask questions, just pick me up!"_

**87. Telephone**

Starfire was sure that Cyborg's crowning invention to date was the mobile he invented for her.

Not only was it completely water-proof, it was also fire-proof (as found out when she fought a fire-based villain), laser proof (it ended up working as a very effective shield) washing machine proof (she forgot to take it out of her pocket) and dishwasher proof (even _she_ wasn't sure how her phone ended up in there).

The day it survived being tossed into a meat grinder (don't ask) she walked up to the cybernetic teen and hugged him.

**88. Mutation**

Nightwing opened the door to the fridge casually.

A growl came from inside. Nightwing slammed it shut easily.

"Hey, the leftover lasagne is growling. Is that Starfire's fault or Beast Boy's?"

"Growling lasagne? Pretty sure it's Cyborg's…" Raven mused.

"Ah."

**89. Improvisation**

Raven raised an eyebrow, watching Nightwing chase after Beast Boy. Somehow the shapeshifter had gotten his utility belt – which was impressive enough, considering how protective Nightwing was of that belt – and was running ahead of him.

Nightwing had, deprived of his usual weapon, decided to improvise.

Raven had never seen a spatula look that threatening.

**90. Drive**

With Cyborg near unconscious and Nightwing nowhere to be found, Raven was thought to be the next best person to drive them safely home.

That was without the minor fact that Raven had never actually driven a car before.

After the fifth time she almost crashed the T-Car, Raven gave up and decided that it was worth the extra effort to teleport them all.

**91. Name**

"And we're done." Kid Flash brushed the dirt off his uniform casually. "That was a productive mission."

Jinx rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, turning to smile at the group of hostages they had just rescued. "Alright. Is everyone okay?"

"Yes. Thanks to you, Jinx and Flashboy."

"Say what?" Kid Flash spun around to look at the woman. "What did you call me?"

"Um… Flashboy?"

"That's not my name."

The woman was looking incredibly uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, Speedy."

"_Speedy?_"

"Yep. That one's right," Jinx interrupted with a grin. "Come on, Speedy. Let's go home."

"I hate you," Kid Flash muttered.

"Feeling's mutual."

**92. Swap**

Raven walked into the common room, and froze when she saw Nightwing curled up on the floor. Someone had placed a pillow underneath his head. Beast Boy was watching the TV, not interested at all in their leader's lack of consciousness.

"Is he all right?"

"Huh? Oh, Wing? Yeah, he's fine." The changeling glanced around.

"What _happened_?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I don't know when was the last time he slept, but it almost certainly wasn't recent."

"Yeah, but that's not a good reason for him to be like this. If he was that tired he could've made it to his bed, at least."

"I swapped his coffee for decaf. It worked better than I thought it would."

**93. Arrest**

"Oh, good!"

Argent stopped blankly as a figure ran up to her, cape billowing around him.

"Do I know you?"

"Handcuffs. Now," the figure panted.

"What?"

In return, the man just held out his hands. "Handcuffs!"

"_What? _I don't… why…?"

"Argent, please, I can't explain…" the man's face contorted. "Handcuffs!" he shrieked.

Argent hesitated another second, and then glowing pink bands wrapped themselves securely around the man's wrist.

The man seemed to relax, and Argent froze as a blond figure quietly walked out of his body.

"Let me go!" the man shrieked, pulling on his handcuffs.

Argent glanced at Jericho. "You could have just said."

Jericho shrugged.

**94. Gossip**

"_Hey, heads up, there's some new weird super-villain heading straight to Steel City." _Jinx said into her communicator.

Bumblebee nodded. "Thanks for the heads up. How weird are we talking?"

"_Put it like this. It's the only time I've ever been literally trapped in a James-Bond style deathtrap, complete with piranhas."_

"Really? That was the first?"

"…_Have you?"_

"With piranhas, three times. Deathtraps in general, seventeen."

"…_Oh." _Jinx considered that. "_Are me and Kid Flash the ones fighting weird villains or are you?_"

"You and me both went to super-villain school."

"_Ah. So, deathtraps are more usual. Got it."_

**95. Accessory**

"How do I look?" Nightwing pulled at his suit. His mask was firmly in place as he bit his lip.

"You look fine, Wing." Cyborg reassured him, tugging on his own tux.

"The utility belt might need to be hidden though, if you insist on wearing it." Beast Boy commented.

Nightwing blinked, the idea only just occurring to him. He slipped it off and slipped the belt up his sleeve.

Cyborg stepped forwards and fixed up the shirt so it was even again.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cyborg grinned. "After all, that's what you do when your best friend is getting married."

**96. Ceremony**

It quickly became apparent to all the assembled heroes that the bride and groom were trying to mix their cultural traditions. Not to mention there was the practical matters of having a celebration involving more than forty meta-human guests.

There was a traditional wedding cake (without the figures, which neither Nightwing nor Starfire particularly wanted) with multiple tiers. Beside that was something Galfore had brought from Tamaran, which the other Titans were reasonably sure was _supposed_ to be edible. Next to that was a large buffet, which was more suited to feeding about thrice the guest list, due to those with high metabolisms.

They'd given each other rings, and then they'd tied a ceremonial necklace (the _lorntke_) around each other's neck, having to judge exactly how tight it needed to be without hurting the other.

Starfire had decided that she did indeed want to throw a bouquet, which had been caught by Argent, causing the pale girl to laugh but not particularly take it seriously.

All in all, the wedding ceremony went without a hitch. Some had half-expected villains to gate-crash, for the simple reason that these sorts of events involving heroes almost _always_ had someone interrupt, but it didn't happen.

It was probably because the tape of the first (and most famous) time the Titans gathered together had gone into full circulation, thanks to Cyborg planning ahead. The three-second battle against Dr. Light before he fainted made every villain decide to try and avoid a meeting with every Titan.

**97. Thief**

"You stole the wedding cake?!" Kid Flash said, jaw falling open as he joined Jinx behind a curtain.

"Only one tier." Jinx said casually with a grin. She handed him a knife. "Want a slice?"

"You _stole_ it."

"Yes. Again, do you want a slice?"

"…Yes."

**98. Burn**

"Brother, what did you do?" Thunder hissed.

Lightning threw his hands up. "I merely wanted to lighten things up."

"You set the curtain on fire!"

"Of course!"

Thunder grimaced. "Come, we must put it out."

"But did not the man on the talking box mention that people do not like rain on their wedding days? We cannot ruin this for them!"

"But we must do something!"

A sizzle caught the brother's attention.

Both turned around to look as punch dripped down the curtain, effectively extinguishing it.

Hot Spot rolled his eyes, dropping the empty cup on the table. He was powered down, and his face being more visible only showed his exasperation more clearly. "Am I really the only one who knows how to put out a fire?"

**99. Paternal**

"Oh, heya Robin." Beast Boy said, looking at the dark haired boy.

"Oh, hi." Robin glanced up, standing against the wall.

"So, are you the only one from Gotham here?"

"Batgirl's over there." Robin pointed to where the red-head was talking to Jinx.

"Oh, right." Beast Boy nodded. "What about Batman?"

"Officially or unofficially?"

"Umm… either, I suppose."

"Officially, there's a case he's working on that he cannot interrupt." Robin smirked slightly.

"And unofficially?"

Robin smirked, glancing out of the corner of the eye to the shadow of the trees. "See how subtle you can look to your left." The Boy Wonder advised him.

Beast Boy caught the faintest glimpse of a silhouette.

With a smile, he slipped back off to ask Raven for a dance.

**100. Forever**

Starfire glanced away from her husband for what felt like the first time in hours. She looked at the rest of the Titans.

Raven was looking uncomfortable as Beast Boy tried to steer her onto the dance-floor. Beast Boy, meanwhile, was grinning widely. Cyborg was grinning as he walked around, holding a camera and filming every other guest.

Starfire had a good feeling about the future. Since they'd gotten together so many years ago, things had barely changed. And she was okay with that.

* * *

**AN – I was really debating with whether or not to kill Jason. But I figured, on the whole, there are plenty fics in which Jason Todd is killed. There's barely anything out there with the second Robin, without death. So I figured I'd let the readers decide whether or not he dies.**

**Other disclaimer: I also don't own Juggernaut (who, in case you're wondering, is **_**not**_** some obscure DC villain but is in fact a Marvel villain (he fights the X-Men)), Sonic the Hedgehog, Disney's Snow White or Disney's Tangled.**


End file.
